


The Boss returns

by BrocksAngel90



Series: My boyfriend/ girlfriend is back. [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrocksAngel90/pseuds/BrocksAngel90
Summary: Enzo and Sheena are walking home when two big bullies try to take them away but Cass and Sasha find out.





	The Boss returns

_**Enzo's** **POV**_

Me and Sheena were walking home from fashion school it was getting late and we both really missed our lovers but they both were in school in Boston so we had to endure missing them while we studied in New York but hope fully they will transfer soon. Sheena was my girlfriends sister and Cass was her boyfriend and my best friend so when Sasha and Cass went to college we decided to live together so we wouldn't be lonely and we were so similar that it worked out great. Today was one of those long days that Sheena and I were both glad was over cause all we wanted to do was watch horror movies and drink hot chocolate cause it was starting to get cold out. We were about to round the corner to go home when our worst nightmares were standing there in the flesh. Nia Jax and her brother Samoa Joe were always trying to get us to date them. Sheena grabbed my hand as we tried to pass them. "Well well bro look at what we got here two tasty little fashion students walking all alone." Nia said as she grabbed my arm. "Yeah and this one looks like she needs to be looked after." Joe said as Sheena began to have an asthma attack I rip my arm away from Nia then pull out Sheena's inhaler and give it to her. "Can you breath now kid?" I ask her as I wrapped my arms around her. "Yeah I'm okay." Sheena gasped after a couple of minutes. "Good cause I have ways to make you lose your breath so come on let me take you somewhere." Joe said. "You too pretty boy." Nia said as she pulled me off Sheena and started to drag me as Samoa Joe threw Sheena over his shoulder and she began to fight and scream as I began to yell and try to fight off Nia.

_**Sasha's** **POV**_

Cass and I are walking towards the school so we can meet Enzo and Sheena cause we got a mid semester transfer so we could be together and they will be so happy to see us but we should've met them half way by now. I hear what sounds like my sister screaming and coughing and as we follow the sound Cass sees her inhaler so he picks it up and start to run when we reach the sound I see Nia trying to pin Enzo down while her brother is holding down my sister who can barely breath. I get pissed off, so I grab a trash can lid and say" Hey Nia,that is my boyfriend so hands off." then I hit her in the face with the trash can lid and then begin to kick her ribs over and over. Cass is beating the crap outta Joe when he gets him on the ground Cass begins to stomp him in the face. Enzo gives Sheena her extra inhaler and she is finally starting to breath better. "If you ever two come near them again I will use what I've been learning in med school to kill you and your sister slowly. Then Sasha will be my lawyer and get me off scott free so you better leave my girlfriend and best friend the fuck alone." Cass says as he stands over Joe. Cass scoops Sheena into his arms as I pull Enzo close and the we head home. Later I hear my sister scream so I run into the kitchen where I see Cass down on one knee. "Sheena Banks will you marry me?" Cass says. "Of course Colin Cassidy I'll marry you." Sheena replies. "Sasha will you marry me?" I hear Enzo say so I turn around to see him down on one knee. "Yes Zo I'll marry you." I replied with a smile. We were all standing there wearing huge smile when smoke filled the area. "Damn Sheena I know you're glad I'm back but down burn the place down." Cass said. I know Enzo was glad to have his girlfriend back just like my sister was glad to have her boyfriend back.


End file.
